


One with the universe

by Querion



Series: Defying the universe [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Seven reports to the captain`s quarters at 19:00 hours as ordered.





	1. Dinner

The time was 19:00 hours. Seven of Nine got out of the turbo lift and walked purposefully toward the captain`s quarters. She was wearing a grey jacket and a matching skirt. Hints of a white blouse could be seen at the neck line. The clicking sounds of the black pair of mid heeled shoes she wore was muffled by the carpeted deck beneath her feet. A neat french twist completed the elegant look. In her left hand implant Seven carried a single red rose which she had hidden behind her back as she walked the short distance from the turbo lift to the captain`s door. She stood at the door and pressed the chime.

 

CARGO BAY TWO QUARTERS

 

B`Elanna Torres and Seven had spent the whole afternoon perusing the data base for suitable outfit for Seven`s date that evening. They had looked at outfits from all over the Federation cultures and even the Delta Quadrant species they had come across. Finally the woman found a pair of grey jacket and a matching skirt. Seven was not so sure. She wanted to simply wear her brown bio suit but B`Elanna had insisted that she wear the suit they had replicated. She had informed the Borg woman that Janeway will want to divest her of the garments and devour her whole when she saw her in such attire. The young woman did not think Kathryn was a cannibal but when she looked at herself in the mirror with B`Elanna standing behind her, the young woman saw a complete stranger looking back at her. She was pleased with her friend`s help and very grateful for her help in choosing the clothes. Seven had given her friend a peck on the cheek to express her gratitude for the `make over.`B`Elanna had folded her arms across her chest proudly and had a smug smile on her face which looked as if it was super glued on. She looked happy for her friend.

"Go, get your woman." Torres ordered her nervous friend.

"...but B`Elanna what will i tell her? I do not know what to say. My research failed to provide a specific response to my query."

"You`ll know exactly what to say when you get there. Now go." The half Klingon engineer said as she gently pushed the reluctant Seven out of the door of her quarters.

 

CAPTAIN`S QUARTERS

"Oh, my god. Its 18:45 and i haven`t found anything to wear yet. Why did i spend so much time reading that novel?" Janeway wasted more time by pacing and panicking.

"Just get a nice pair of black trousers and your long sleeved blouse, you fool." Her little voice which suspiciously sounded like her younger sister, Phoebe`s blew a raspberry at her.

"Yes, right. Why didn`t i think of that?" So Kathryn proceeded to her bedroom and put the clothes on in record time. She found the clothes already placed neatly on the bed. She hit her fore head with the palm of her hand when she remembered that she had already planned on what to wear that afternoon. She also put some perfume to her pulse points. `You never know what is going to happen.` She smiled to herself.

 

Kathryn walked out to the living area and checked on the table where stasis containers were neatly placed along with cutlery. The only thing missing at this point was her guest. The nervous woman hoped Seven had a chance to interpret things and will come up with a favourable feedback. Janeway rolled her eyes when she listened to herself think. It sounded as if she was drawing some sort of complex battle strategy on the bridge. As she thought about her guest she heard her door chime. Kathryn took a deep exaggerated breath and walked to the door.

"Enter." She ordered and Seven walked in looking so elegant that Janeway thought it was somebody else and not the woman who wore a bio suit on a daily basis. Kathryn now thought that the Doctor had a prurient motive in his sub routine when he designed Seven`s outfits.

"Kathryn, this is for you." The young woman presented the red rose to the captain.

"Thank you, Seven. Please come in. Your outfit is beautiful. You`re beautiful, too and the outfit accentuates your beauty." Kathryn stopped herself. She knew that she was babbling but had trouble controlling what she was saying. She sighed and looked up at Seven. The young woman smiled at her hostess and followed her to the table. Kathryn smelled the rose and closed her eyes to take in the floral scent.

 

Seven watched the rose smelling ritual in fascination as the older woman closed her eyes. When Kathryn opened her eyes and noted the other woman watching her, she felt her cheeks warm but she went ahead and sat at the table with Seven sitting across from her. 

"I hope you`re hungry, Seven. I `ve attempted to recreate my mother`s dish. Pasta bacon substitute salad. For dessert we will have strawberry ice cream. This is Bajoran Spring Wine. I think it will go nicely with our meal."

"Alcohol impairs my cortical function, captain but the food looks lovely. Thank you." Seven said politely as she took her fork and speared a morsel of food.

"I know about alcohol and your cortical function but it would be nice to try just a little. I don`t drink often which means that if i imbibe two glasses i will be intoxicated." Janeway said as she reached for her glass of wine and took a sip from it. She saw Seven do the same. 

 

Soon the women were eating and drinking freely. Janeway was beginning to feel brave so she decided to ask Seven what she thought of their speech from that morning in the ready room.

"Yes, Kathryn. I accept my punishment. I would like to be your wife and to follow you wherever you go and assist you in all areas of your life but i would like you to promise to do the same for me." The young woman said simply and went back to her eating. Kathryn`s food tasted good. She wondered whether the rumours that Janeway could not cook were true. Kathryn`s fork stopped midway between her plate and her mouth when she heard what Seven said and what that exactly meant.

"Thank you, Seven." She said huskily.

"Thank you for loving me, Kathryn." Seven said quietly. Neither of them saw it a strange thing to declare love for each other at the dinner table. It was their date after all. There were no written rules or procedures to do things in a particular order.

 

After dessert they moved to the couch where the two women sat next to each other. They spoke of personal things as well as ship`s business. Two hours later it was time for the young woman to go. She invited Kathryn to her quarters the following evening. Kathryn readily accepted and kissed the young woman on the cheek. Seven returned the kiss but she kissed Janeway on the mouth. That took Kathryn by surprise but she recovered quickly and took things in stride. She kissed the young woman enthusiastically and thoroughly. The kiss went on until they had to come up for air. They were both panting and smiling shyly at each other. 

 

There was no doubt in Seven`s mind that Kathryn was the woman for her.


	2. You are cordially invited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway and Seven tie the knot.

"Seven, keep still. If i ruin this zipper we will have to replicate a whole new dress." B`Elanna Torres said as she gently pulled up the zipper on Seven`s wedding gown at the back. Naomi Wildman looked on. She was smiling at her friend, Seven. The young half Ktarian and captain`s assistant took her duty as flower girl very seriously. She attended to all the rehearsals after her classes in the holodeck with her mother, Samantha Wildman, Tal Celes, B`Elanna Torres, the twins Megan and Jenny Delaney, Seven of Nine and a few more lower deck crew women and ensigns. Seven was surprised at the large number of the crew who wanted to be personally involved in their captain and her bride`s wedding. Naomi wore a frilly yellow dress, yellow shoes and yellow pair of stockings. Her hair flowed down neatly in curly waves. 

"B`Elanna, i am apprehensive. I dislike crowds and yet i would like everyone to share the joy i have in marrying the captain." Torres smiled at her friend reassuringly.

"Jitters." B`Elanna said.

"Explain." Seven furrowed her brows in confusion.

"We all get nervous when we are about to embark on a major milestone in our lives. I was nervous too when i married Tom."

"I see. I love the captain and i should not be `nervous` about it and yet i am."

"Don`t worry, all your anxiety will be gone after the wedding. Your wedding night." B`Elanna said completely forgetting that the young girl was in the same room.

"What happens on the captain and Seven`s wedding night, Lieutenant Torres?" Naomi wanted to know. B`Elanna gave a good impression of a carp out of water as she tried to figure out what to tell the young girl. The other women simply waited for the half Klingon engineer to clarify things for the young inquisitive girl.

"Uh, er, it`s when two molecules form a strong bond causing an explosive reaction." The engineer said with a straight face. Naomi did not seem to be convinced by that answer as her brows were still furrowed in confusion. Finally she seemed to remember her chemistry lesson she had recently with the Doctor.

"Then Seven, it would be wise to wear something more appropriate to conduct the explosive experiment, such as an apron and a pair of goggles. You can borrow mine of you don`t have them." The little girl smiled at her friend.

"Thank you, Naomi Wildman." Seven said.

 

There was a collective sigh in the room as everyone released a breath they were not aware they were holding. Next on the list was the hair. The Delaney sisters wanted Seven to wear her usual french twist while B`Elanna and Samantha Wildman wanted it down claiming that the captain seemed like someone who may enjoy seeing her wife with her hair down. Soon the whole group were divided into the Delaney sister`s style and Sam and B`Elanna Torres`s style. Seven sat on the chair quietly tolerating all the bickering and disagreements. Naomi sat beside her quietly holding her left hand implant. Seven looked down and saw the gesture. She held the girl`s hand and they both silently waited for the group to stop arguing. When they calmed down Naomi looked at her mother.

"Mom, why don`t you just ask Seven what she wants?" Sam looked at Torres and shrugged her shoulders in a gesture of resignation.

"Seven, which style do you want? The french twist of you just want your hair down?" The little girl asked her friend.

"I would prefer leaving it down."

"Then why didn`t you say so?" Torres said and they all started arguing over not asking Seven in the first place. The blonde sighed and waited some more. She wished the whole ceremony and the ritual humiliation would pass quickly. All she wanted was to marry the love of her life and disappear into the holodeck for their honeymoon. She idly wondered what Kathryn was doing for the wedding preparation. Was she also being humiliated and being dictated on what to do, what to wear and how to wear it? She sighed and waited some more.

 

Janeway and her friends sat in the captain`s quarters. Kathryn was pacing the floor until Chakotay jokingly stated that if she kept that up she would ruin the floor due to erosion. Kathryn gave him a poisonous look and carried on pacing. She pulled at the bow tie on her neck impatiently. She felt strangled. Kathryn was not used to wear ties, never liked them before but Tom Paris recommended a black tie, white pair of tuxedo and white shoes. Chakotay agreed with Tom but Tuvok thought the captain would look best in her dress whites. Harry Kim disagreed stating that it was not the captain getting married but rather the woman, Kathryn Janeway, hence the suit, rather than the dress uniform, was appropriate. The group agreed with Kim and raised their tots and saluted Janeway. Then they both drank together. Tuvok had no idea what he just drank. It made him dizzy for a short time then he regained his balance. The normally quiet Vulcan felt as if his tongue had been replaced with a smaller, lighter version. It made it easier for him to talk.

"Captain, as a married person i can offer you last minute pointers on how to go about things after the nuptials." The Vulcan said.

"Here, here." The group agreed.

"Do not be gentle with her tonight. Show her who`s boss." Chakotay found himself saying. He, too, discovered the magical qualities of the drink he just took. The first officer left the captain quarters soon after to go to the holo deck to prepare for the ceremony.

"I recommend going all the way, captain. Break her in with the force of a photon torpedo." Tom chipped in while the others agreed. Janeway, who had just had one cup of coffee before she got dressed and was not allowed the mysterious drink, wondered what had become of her officers. Lieutenant Sarah Telford from biochemistry assured Janeway that she had stashed a bottle of the potent drink away for Janeway. Kathryn wished she had a sip of it. She was really starting to feel nervous. Sarah made her a small cup of coffee to calm her down. 

"Time to leave for the holodeck, captain." Sarah said gently as she locked her arm with Kathryn`s. Janeway felt relaxed as they walked from her quarters. There were flower petals on the bulk heads beneath their feet and in the turbo lift. Even the turbo lifts were decorated with flowers, leaves, confetti and petals. The whole ship was relaxed as crewmen and women rushed to holodeck. It was not everyday when a captain married her astrometrics officer.

 

The captain and her entourage was ushered into a small room off the main hall. When the time came and music started playing, everyone rose. She walked slowly along side Sara followed by her Old Friend Tuvok until they reached the front. They walked up the three steps and stood next to Chakotay.

 

A multitude of colourfully dressed men and women, all throwing flowers and petals on the floor while dancing in tune to an upbeat song. Kathryn had to admit that they looked very well coordinated. She was proud of her officers. When the group reached the front they neatly divided themselves into two groups. Half went left while the other half went right. Suddenly the music stopped. When a slower tune started playing Naomi Wildman appeared carrying a basket filled with flower petals. She smiled and steadily walked in front of the bride. Seven of Nine walked slowly followed by B`Elanna and Samantha Wildman. They both rearranged the long wedding dress as the bride walked slowly and steadily towards the front of the hall where her bride was waiting. Seven looked at Kathryn. The redhead, in her white tuxedo, looked like a ripe strawberry just out of her reach. She had to walk to the front of the hall to reach it, she had to endure her discomfort and fear of crowds to reach it. Seven walked on. At one point she hesitated as the congregation, now on their feet wolf whistling, murmuring and shouting for joy. Her enhanced hearing had picked most of the murmurs. It almost made her blush to know what the crew think of what their reserved captain does with her astrometrics officer, or is going to do with her tonight. Seven felt her arm being squeezed by B`Elanna, gently urging her to keep going.

 

Janeway reached her hand out and Seven took it as she went up the three steps to stand in front of Kathryn.

"We are gathered here, today, to witness out captain and astrometrics officer declare their love to each other, but before i officially proclaim them married the brides have prepared their own vows." Chakotay paused and looked at Kathryn. She smiled at him and held both of Seven`s hands in hers. She looked into her eyes and smiled at the blonde woman as she said her vows.

"Annika, i have loved you for a very long time. As time passed and i struggled with my conscience whether to tell you or not, it got to a point that i could not fight things anymore. 

I want to love you, not fight against you. I also want to share my life with you, in happiness or sorrow or any circumstance life may throw at us, i want to share that with you, too. 

I promise to love you." Kathryn paused and squeezed her love`s hands.

"Now, Seven, say your vows please?" Chakotay encouraged when he saw the young woman hesitate a bit.

"Kathryn Janeway, initially i thought you arrogant and annoying. When you severed me from the Collective, the only life i knew, you saw something that nobody else saw in me. You took this drone and made her survive 

outside the Collective.

You called me human and i did not like it. Thank you for loving me, thank you for seeing past my Borgness, for reminding me that i was human before i became Borg. Thank you 

for loving me, Kathryn Janeway, captain of my life."

 

The were a few people in the audience who shed some tears including Tom, Harry, B`Elanna, the Delaney sisters just to mention a few.

"Chakotay began to speak again. He looked at Janeway.

"Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway. Do you take this woman, Annika Hansen also known as Seven of Nine, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and cherish her in sickness and health until death part you?"

"I do." Janeway said huskily.

"The second in command looked at Seven and asked her the same question.

"Annika Hansen, Seven of Nine, do you take this woman Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and cherish her in sickness and health until parted by death?"

"I do." Seven said and squeezed her love`s hands. 

"Very well." Chakotay said causing the congregation to laugh. He made the brides turn to face him.

"By the power vested in me by the United Federation Of Planets, i declared you married, Mrs and Mrs Hansen-Janeway. Kathryn, you may kiss your bride. Annika you may also kiss your bride." He smiled while the crowd laughed some more.

 

Kathryn reached her hands gently to cup Seven`s face. She gently kissed her girlfriend, fiancee. No, her wife. She amended. Kathryn felt Seven open her mouth, inviting her in. She slowly counted to three as she kissed the warm and inviting mouth. Then she ended the kiss. They both held each others` hands and smiled shyly. The holo Doctor made sure to capture each and every part of the ceremony. The Doctor thought he could make a fortune on credits if he made people pay for their holo images, not knowing that centuries before that was exactly what people did in something called photo studios and photo shop. Holo images were manipulated by exaggerating the appearances of people and their surroundings. He smiled happily and carried on taking holo images. 

 

The reception went on smoothly. Janeway and Seven did the first dance then the couple were quickly snatched away by different crew members who wanted to dance with them. Kathryn felt like a piece of furniture passed on from one person to another but she felt so good about the whole ceremony. She was now a married woman. Her life belonged to Annika and Annika`s life belonged to her.

 

Seven of Nine loved dancing with Kathryn in her arms. Unfortunately the song ended too soon and she was quickly snatched away by Chakotay when the song ended. The first officer made sure to dance with both women before anyone else. When Tom Paris looked quizzically at him he simply shrugged his shoulders claiming that it was the first officer`s prerogative. Tom smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up.

 

Finally the brides left the holodeck two and went to holodeck one for their honeymoon. As they lay in each others` arms that night, the women happily sighed in relief that the whole stressful ceremony was over. Now they were looking forward to a future as married women.

"Darling, what would you want to eat?" Janeway asked her wife.

"You." Seven said dryly.

"Oh, god." Kathryn said weakly as she felt her wife lay her on her back and spread her legs wide apart.

"Divine intervention, Kathryn, is unlikely. I am going to feast upon you and take my fill, my Kathryn. You will call out my name when you climax." Seven was naked and was now lying on top of an equally nude Kathryn.

"My Seven. My Annika. I love you when you talk dirty." The older woman sobbed as she felt a wet heat at her neck, kissing and sucking on it as hands played with her erect nipples.

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the series, Defying the Universe. I thought it would be nice to end on a happy note. Please leave me kudos if you have enjoyed reading the story, or if you are feeling generous :)
> 
> Thanks, people.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back is always welcome and so are kudos :)


End file.
